Kari's Diary
by Princess Roly
Summary: This is a TKKari fic. I apologize to all fans, but I misplaced my story notebook when I moved. Once I find it I promise that I will upload 5 new chapters. Thanks for your loyality and understanding. I'm not trying to be mean...honest!
1. Kari's Diary Ch 1

**From the Pages of Kari's Diary**

**July 12 --**T.K and I have finally graduated from university and we have been going out for two years and six months. We are loving each other more every day. I'm hoping he'll propose to me soon. I want us to be married so that Davis will quit trying to ask me out. I know that it bothers T.K everytime Davis tries. I say "No" to him so often and I know that it hurts Davis everytime. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.

**July 17 --** It didn't work. Davis is still trying to ask me out! I think that if T.K and I get married then _maybe_ Davis will take a hint. I talked to Ken today and asked his advise on Davis's behavior. He told me that he'd talk to him. Ken also told me that he and Yolei are engaged! He said Yolei would call me about the specifics. I wish it was me and T.K.

**July 18 --** My date with T.K was a DISASTER! T.K found out that Davis had tried to ask me out again and he decided to teach him a lesson about not stealing other guys' girlfriends. I guess they had fight and Davis lost but he told T.K that he wouldn't give up until he had won me love. That just made T.K more angry. Right after this he came to pick me up. I almost wish taht he had just called and cancelled. It makes my blood boil when I think about those two boys fighting over me. I almost want to break up with T.K so that the fight will stop!

**July 20 --** I'm going away. Tai needs to go to Osaka on business and Sora is working so he asked me to go with him. Not so much to keep him company as to put some space between me and T.K. I think that he some time to cool off and so does Davis. Tai understands and said that he'd love to have me along. Maybe I can find a great dress to wear to Ken and Yolei's wedding.

**July 27 --** Osaka is great! The food is sooo good! I think that I've gained at least five pounds. Tai is keeping busy with business and I go around that city sightseeing and shopping. I miss T.K but I think that the space is good for us right now. I'm so tired all the time, so I think I'll take a nap.

**August 1 --** Only two days left here in Osaka. I can't wait to get home but I'm also torn to stay here a while longer. This retreat has been good for me. I have not talked to T.K in two weeks. We e-mailed each other every day but I told him not to call me. It has been a restful two weeks but I miss T.K very much. Tai has tried to keep me occupied while he was not working but I wanted to be alone, I needed to think.

**August 5 --**Well we're back home again. T.K was glad to see me. He asked hom my trip went. I told him exactly what I had done and he asked if this was the end of "us". I said that I hoped not. It will depend on his behavior toward me and Davis. T.K told me that Davis had asked about me. I held my breathe and hoped that he hadn't beat the tar out of him. T.K told me that he had felt like hitting him but remembered that was the reason that I had left. So T.k told him that I had gone on a trip with Tai. That seemed to satisfy Davis so he left T.k alone. Maybe Davis is finally starting to understand how it is between T.k and me.

**August 7 --** I saw Davis today. He was friendly but didn't try to ask me out. I'm so pleased! Yolei called today and asked me to be her bridesmaid! Mimi is going to be her Maid of Honor. I thought to myself, "Always a bridesmaid never a bride." Maybe this wedding will open T.K's eyes and show him that this is what I want too. T.k is going to be a groomsman and Davis is Ken's Bestman. I'm going to Yolei's now to see about what her colours are adn about dresses adn stuff like that.  
**(later) --** I think that I'm cursed! Davis was at Yolei's trying to convince her taht I should be Maid of Honor so that _he_ could walk in with me! Yolei (THANK GOODNESS!) said that Mimi wa her Maid of Honor and she wasn't going to change her mind. I heard this as I was walking into the room, (Yolei's mom let me in). I coughed to let them know that I was there. Davis left and Yolei and I got down to business. By that time I left we had decided the caterers and the menu. I came home to get ready for my date with T.k. I'm glad it was me and not T.k that overheard the conversation at Yolei's. He would have flipped! I had to cancel on T.k tonight because by the time I got home, showered and changed, the phone rang and it was Tai. He said that he had run into some delays at the office and wondered if someone could bring him some supper and keep him company. Since Sora was still working I told him that I would be happy to. T.k understood and I had a wonderful evening with my brother. THose are quite rare these days, so I was pleased that I had still been home when he called. He asked me what was going on, so I told him everything about the T.k, Davis and me situation. I asked him what he would do. Tai was angry that the two guys were treating me like a piece of property, something to own. He told me to follow my heart and not listen to what the two guys were telling me. M y heart aches over what I know I must do. I have to talk to both T.k and Davis honestly before I can move on with my life.

**August 9 --** My first conquest is done. It makes my heart ache over the tears I caused. I chose to talk to T.k first. I made him dinner and we sat at my house and talked. I told T.k how much his jealousy hurt me and that the fight made me want to give up on my love for him just to make it stop. T.k hadn't realized how much it hurt me until tonight. He promised to try not to be jealousy of me. I told him of my desire fro us to be married. T.k started to cry again, he said that until he had enough money to buy us house he didn't feel right about marrying me. I told him That I didn't care if we had an apartment and had no money. He told me that we would have to wait. I'm still crying over this because of my strong desire to be with T.K forever and to marry him. I told T.K. that I also needed to talk to Davis about the fighting. T.K put on his jealous look again as soon as I mentioned Davis. I cried because he had just broken his promise to me about not being jealous anymore. I know it'll take time but he had forgotten in thirty short minutes. T.K looked at me for a long time, then he told me if this was what I needed he would just have to get over it. I was somewhat consoled because it meant that he **was** trying yo get over his jealousy. Tommorrow night I have to talk to Davis.


	2. Kari's Diary Ch 2

**August 10 -- **Tonight was even harder that last night. Davis thought he'd finally won me when I asked him over for a private dinner. I started right in after dinner and told him that T.K and I are an "item" and that I wasn't interested in him. I think I shocked Davis. He just sat there looking at me with his mouth open. I told him that it was time for him to move on and find someone else. He looked at me for a long time, then he told me he was sorry for trying to break us up, that he knew that we were an "item" but he continued to hope if he kept pestering us it would make us break up. When I had invited him over for a private dinner he thought he'd won, but having won had made him feel guity and he almost hadn't come tonight. I told Davis that we could be friends but I asked him not to pick a fight with T.K anymore and to leave my relationship with him alone. I told him that he should probably talk to T.K and explain to him what had been going on. Davis promised he'd do it first thing in the morning. I told him an e-mail probably wouldn't repair the damages, it needed to be face to face. Davis promised he would. I almost started crying over the look on his face.

**August 11 --** I just thought of a great idea! I know how I can help T.K earn money for a house! I can start my own photography business! Then I can work at home and earn money for our wedding at the same time!  
**(later)--** I talked to T.K about my idea, he told me that I could if I wanted to but it would go into our savings account and not go toward our house. I left him at the cafe and I was MAD! I think that I should be able to contribute to out house as much as he does. I know I can!

**August 15 --** T.k makes me **SO MAD** sometimes! I wish that I could go away again even if it was just  
for a few days. I need to cool off. T.K told me that he would rather if I didn't work, that way I could get the feel of what it will be like once we're married! The nerve of him!! I have to go for a run now or else I'll **EXPLODE**!!!   
**(Later) --** I just talked to Yolei and she said that Ken **wanted** her to work so that they could contribute to the household needs. Maybe T.K should take a page from Ken's book.  
**(Still Later) --** T.K called and apologized, he said that I could work if I want to but he doesn't want to force me to do anything. T.K said that he'd talked to Matt and he'd told him he shouldn't be such a backwards thinker. Matt said that Mimi worked and owned her own company, but he didn't complain because it meant that hey could have caviar every night. T.K told me that if Matt didn't mind he wouldn't either. 

**August 20--** I got a job! It's in Nagoya but I think it will be good for T.K and me to be separtated for awhile. Besides Nagoya is not that far away and with our cell phones and e-mail we'll keep in touch all the time. Tai is helping me move. I've been living with him and Sora since it was closer to the University and stuff. Yolei is going to help me decorate my apartment in Nagoya. Thank goodness she's coming for three weeks to shop for her and Ken. I told T.K that he could come down for a weekend after Yolei leaves.

**August 30 --** My apartment is great! Yolei is helping me find great stuff for decorating it. Tai and Sora will also be glad to have me out of their small apartment. My landlady is very nice, but strict! She said that I should keep the noise level down. Yolei kind of glared at her, but I just smiled and nodded. T.k will love this place! I'm glad though that I have some time to fix it up first before T.K comes to visit. The landlady said that I could paint it or leave it because the paint is quite old. Yolei said that I should paint it and she'd help me paint in the mornings and we'd shop in the afternoon. Good thing my job doesn't start for another two weeks.

**Septmember 6 --** I'm exhausted but my apartment looks like something out of a magazine. Thanks to Yolei. She pushed me into a lot of things and I love the outcome. Now we just need to find a wedding dress for Yolei and I think T.K will drool a little bit when he sees the bridesmaid dress that I got. Well, off for some more shopping with Yolei.

**Septmember 13 --** Yolei only has one more week here in Nagoya with me. I start my new job on Monday so we're doing the weekend up big! Tai and Sora are coming, as well as Matt and Mimi, Ken will probably make an appearance as well. But Davis, T.K and Cody have to work and Joe has patients to see. Oh well, this is the closest to a reunion as we're going to get before Ken and Yolei's wedding. Tai and Sora are comign tonight to see my place and then going to their hotel. Ken is coming in the morning and spending the night with Yolei in the hotel. Matt and Mimi can only come for a few hours tomorrow because Mimi's parents are coming on Sunday. T.K is going to call tonight as well so I'll be up quite late talking to him. It will be worth it though. I haven't talked to him in a week.

**Septmember 15 --** Our weekend was a blast but now I need sleep. My new job starts tomorrow.

**Septemember 20 --** Yolei leaves today, her flight leaves in a few hours and I can tell she wants to go home to Ken. She misses him as much as I miss T.K. My only consolation is that he's coming next week Friday to spend the weekend. I hope he likes my little place, I know how much he hates apartments.

**Septemember 26 --** T.k comes tomorrow and I can hardly wait. We haven't seen each other in almost a month. That's the longest we've been apart since we met. I can't sleep so I decided to write. I wish that Gatomon was here to keep me company, it gets so lonely all by myself. I almost wish that I was at home with T.k and the rest of that gang. Starting tomorrow, I'll have three days with my beloved T.k. I'm glad his flight arrives early and not late. I think I'm finally ready to sleep.

**Septmember 27 --** I can't believe it! T.k is actually here in my apartment and he loves it! He says it has more space than he had thought. He's sleeping in my spare room now as I write this. We thought it better that we sleep separtly for tonight at least. We were both crying at the airport when we saw each other. We couldn't get our arms around each other fast enough. We sat in the cab with our arms around one another. We were hugging and kissing for a long time after we reached my apartment. I think we would have gone farther but I stopped because I said that we needed get our emotions under contol first. So I went to the kitchen to make us something to eat and T.k went to unpack in my spare room. After an hour, when he didn't join me, I went to the spare room and found him sound asleep. I kissed his lips and left the room. I almost lay down beside him but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. I hear something, I think T.k's awake now so I better go.


	3. Kari's Diary Ch 3

**September 28 -- **T.K told me that he'd gotten a huge promotion and a raise. The raise included an apartment about three blocks away from his job. Then he pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him! I almost screamed my consent but I controlled myself enough to answer quietly that I would love to marry him. He kissed me until I thought the sky was exploding with fireworks and shooting stars. When we pulled apart T.K told me he loved me and he wanted us to get married soon. Its like we have the same mind and the same thoughts. We are going to bed now and tomorrow when our minds are less confused, we'll figure things out.

**September 29 --** Tomorrow T.K returns home. I told him that I would continue working until I have achieved my goals. T.K asked me what my goals are. I said to be independent and show him that I could work to earn our house as well as he could. T.k looked at me then turned away, his shoulders were shaking. I went over to him, he walked away from me. I asked him what was wrong, he told me that he was sorry if he had made me feel like I was an insignificant person in our relationship or that I couldn't live without him. Tears were running down his face, I walked over to him and encircled him in my arms. Then I kissed each tear away. T.k looked down at me and smiled slowly, then he got this big grin on his face. He pulled me to the couch and picked me up, then set me down on the couch. Next he sat down beside me, he took me into his arms and held me close. Then he started to kiss me. He started on my forehead and moved down to my nose, then he placed a kiss on each cheek, next my mouth. The kiss lasted an eternity and yet no time at all. When he broke the kiss I leaned in for another. He captured my lips and kissed them with feverish passion, his tougue traced my lips, searching for access. I parted my lips and his tougue invaded my mouth, his tougue was sweet and I pushed my tougue against his. His tougue tangled with mine and my pleasure grew. I borke the deepest kiss we'd ever shared and lokked at T.K. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply, as if to steady himself, and held me closer. I kissed his cheek and said that I needed some sleep if I was going to survive our parting in the morning. T.K nodded and helped me up. I have never sad over not sleeping with T.K until tonight, but its not the right time in our relationship to add sex to the mix.

**September 30 --** T.K is gone but the ring he gave me sparkles on my finger to remind me of him. In two weeks we will tell our families. I am leaving my job here and moving back home. T.k says that this way we won't miss each other as much and I can live in our aparment before we get married. The phone is ringing adn I think it will be T.k.  
**(Later) --** Tai called adn told me that he and Sora are expecting a baby! I'm going to visit them when I move back. T.K wants me to sell my furniture here because of the cost of shipping it to Tokyo.I hope that I can earn enough in the next two weeks to cover the cost of shipping it to T.k's apartment.

**October 14 --** I'm on my flight home. My furniture is being shipped within the week. My landlady said she was sad to see me leave because I kept to myself and I was quiet. T.k is going to pick me up at the airport. I think I'll sleep for the rest of my flight, packing sure tires you out.  
**(Later) --** Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Mom, Dad, T.K's parents, T.k and I had dinner out at our favourite restaurant. After dessert we told everyon that we are engaged. My parents and T.k's parents were in shock and Matt and Tai just cleared their throats. Mimi and Sora looked away briefly. T.k and I looked at each other, then looked around the table at everyone. We were puzzled by their reactions. My father stood up and asked to speak to T.k privately. I didn't know at the time what was up, but when my father and T.k returned, my father hugged me and congratulated us. After this everyone congratulated us and asked us when we had gotten engaged. We told them three weeks ago, but we'd wanted to tell everyone when I could be present. Later T.k tol me that my father had simply wanted to be "asked for my hand in marriage", he's so old-fashioned about some things. He had told T.k that he was not pleased that he hadn't been consulted first. I guess Tai and Matt knew this and didn't want to encourage us until T.k had done things properly. Tomorrow we are going to tell our friends.

**October 15 --** Our friends were more enthusiastic than our families. Ken announced that in honour of our engagement he would buy the champange. Davis sautered over and gave me a friendly hug and wished us the besto f luck. We told them all that they were invited, adn that we hadn't decided on any of the specifics yet.

**December 21 --** Its the first day of winter and the day of Ken and Yolei's wedding! The chapel was gorgous and the cememony was as well. It was a very short ceremony, but I cried through it all. From the time Yolei walked down the aisle to meet Ken to the time they walked out together. After the ceremony we went to the reception and ate the wonderful food and drank champange and danced. T.k sure knows how to make my feet along with my heart go. He looked gorgous in his tux but I could tell that he was uncomfortable. When he walked by me trying to loosen his bow tie, I pulled him into the coatroom and kissed him like he kissed me at my apartment in Nagoya. After we broke the kiss he grinned at me and promised to try and relax and not play with is tie. I kissed his cheek and left the coatroom with T.k trailing me. Soon Ken and Yolei made their get-away for their honeymoon. T.k caught my eye and winked, I bit my lip hard to keep from smiling too big. He had just shot my body temperature through the roof. I went outside into the cool air to cool off. As I stood outside I felt T.k's arm come around me and he kissed my earlobe. I turned my face and he kissed me until my legs turned to jelly and I thought my heart would burst with love for him. We heard someone coming so we broke apart and just stood together in the moonlight. I can hardly wait for June 12th. That's the date we've picked for our wedding day.

**December 25 --** Christmas Day! T.k was so sweet today. He gave me a huge hug when he walked in and thenpulled me into the kiichen for a really hot kiss. When we finally got around to exchanging presents, T.k gave me a new laptop and a diamond necklace. He told me that I was like a diamond to him, just as precious and twice as sweet! Isn't that soo CUTE?!!!???! ^_^ I had a hard time deciding what to get T.k for Christmas, so I made a command decision. After his presents to me, I pulled out an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to T.k. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I simply grinned saucily at him and drroped my eyelidds sexily. T.k grinned at me and opened the envelope. He pulled out the contents and I could tell that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I told his that he could keep that until our wedding night. T.k gulped, then rached over and grabbed me and kissed me with more passion than ever before. I tried to push him away so I could breathe, but I didn't have much luck. All in all it was a great Christmas.

1. Kari's Diary chapter 1 2. Kari's Diary chapter 2 3. Kari's Diary chapter 3 


	4. Kari's Diary Ch 4

**January 4 -- **This is the year! T.K and I will get married this year! Yolei and Ken came to my or rather _our_ apartment. I could tell that they are very much in love. Yolei said that she and I would start planning the wedding in about another week and I should start calling caterers and getting sample menus. Ken said that he would help T.K find a great tux. He wished us all the best with our planning. I began to question Yolei about their honeymoon. Yolei told me of all the places they had seen and stayed at. Then I asked her about her favourite honeymoon experience. Yolei just winked at me and began to help me pick my wedding colours. Though I think I know what her favourite experience was! I think that I will have ivory and pink as my main wedding colours, but add some yellow roses to the table bouquets.

**January 9 --** Today T.K brought me two dozen roses. They're beautiful. He also wrote a poem for me. I think I'll put it here so I don't lose it.  
  
  
_(for FF.net readers, since you probably can't see the image)  
  
I NO LONGER PINE  
  
I'm no longer lonely on cold winter nights,  
I'm no longer cold when wind blows and bites,  
I no longer pine to hold you in my arms,  
I'm no longer alone for all of life's storms  
I have you 'to have and to hold'  
I love you more each day,  
I'll tell you so if I may be so bold,  
I LOVE YOU KARI!  
T.K_  
  
Isn't he sweet?!?!? I knew he was romatic but that takes the cake, so to speak! I can hardly wait for tonight because T.K's taking me out to dinner and afterwards we're going dancing. I hope he'll always be like this. *sigh* I'm going to get ready because T.K will be here in two hours.  
**(Later)**** -- ** We danced and talked all night, so its not really the nineth anymore but I decided to lump them together. We talked about everything, like how many children we want adn whether or not I'm going to work after we get married. T.K doesn't want me to work but I said that I want to because otherwise I'd go nuts just sitting at home and watching T.V all day. T.K finally relented and said that if I wanted to work then I could find a part-time job and all the money would go toward a house for us. I couldn'tsay no to this logic. *grins* I think I'll only start looking for a job after our wedding. 

**January 15 -- **Yolei, Mimi, Sora and I have been going non-stop to get this wedding ready on time. I have decided on the colours and the menu. I haven't finalilized anything yet. However, I at least have an idea as to what I want. Next week Yolei, Mimi and I are going to go wedding dress shopping. Hopefully I'll find my dress as well as the bridesmaid and maid-of-honour dresses. I'm glad Mimi's coming because she has such excellent fashion sense. Well I have to get ready. T.K and I are going to his father's house for dinner and he apparently has a big announcement to make, so Matt, Mimi, T.K and I are going to see what he has to say.  
**(Later)** **-- **I don't believe it! T.K's dad hs helped create a program that allows us to e-mail our Digimon in the Digital World! He's still working to improve the program but we are going to be the first to try it. I haven't talked to Gatomon in years, now I'll be able to e-mail her! I'm so excited that I couldn't sleep, even if I tried! We won't get the special computers for another month but I can't wait! I wish T.K were here... maybe T.K can read my mind because I just heard the doorbell.  
**(Much Later)**** -- ** I was right, it was T.K. He couldn't sleep either, so he came over. After he had talked for a long time, we started to kiss. The first kiss was just a peck, but each kiss after that grew deeper and more fiery. I think we would have gotten farther if the phone hadn't rung just then. It was Tai, he and Sora had just heard the news,(I guess Matt told them or something) and he wanted to know all the details. I told him everything I knew through my fuzzy brain (T.K's kisses were still making my head spin). I guess I should go to sleep now because I'm going shopping tomorrow.

**January 23 -- **Well, Mimi, Yolei and I are in Kyoto trying to find a wedding dress for me as well as my maid-of-honour dress and bridesmaid dresses. We've been looking for two days now and have found nothing. Today we're going to the other end of Kyoto to look there, hopefully we'll find something. Even a bridesmaid dress or something.  
**(Later) -- **Success! WE found a great wedding dress for me adn the bridesmaid dresses. That just leaves the maid-of-honour dress, but since Sora isn't here we can't get it anyway. Yolei and Mimi are thrilled with their bridesmaid dresses and I love my dress. Its white with gauzy sleeves, they're bell-shaped starting at the wrist and the bodice is tightly fitted and it has a high waist. The skirt is also a gauzy material and has a fairly long train. The bodice also has a shiny-sequiny look that works great with the light gloves that go with the dress. My veil is still a mystery because we haven't found it yet. Hopefully tomorrow...I'm going to call T.K now. I miss him so much!

**January 29 --** Well, we're back inTokyo. I'm glad because I missed T.K so much! :) Only four more months until I'm T.K's wife! Time seems to drag by. Not much is happening, T.K and I don't want to spend too much time apart, so we're going out tonight, hopefully someplace nice. Then again with T.K everywhere is nice and special.

**February 1 --** It feels like June is never going to come. Maybe I should tell T.K, I want us to get married _February 12th _instead of June 12th. He would love that, but we have everything set for June 12th. Oh well, I'll just have to wait. I'm so glad that we are getting our special e-mail computers this month, maybe Gatomon can help me pass the time. Hopefully T.K's dad will have video imaging ready for our wedding so that the digimon can see us get married. I hope that Sora won't be in the hospital having her baby on our wedding day. I want her to be my maid-of-honour, but Jun, Davis's sisteris my back-up. Too bad Davistold her I needed a back-up maid-of-honour and that I didn't ask Mimi sooner. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make the best of it. The phone's ringing so I should go answer it.  
**(Later) -- ** The phone call was from Davis, he said that Jun had been in an accident. Her car got a flat tire and as she was trying to fix it the jack slipped and fell on her foot, so now she's in the hospital. Oh the irony...now Mimi can be my maid-of-honour if Sora's in the hospital, crossing my fingers that she won't be. 

**February 6 --**Tomorrow is Jun's surgery. I hope it goes well for Davis's sake. T.K's taking me to Ginza tonight for dinner, dancing and maybe I can talk him into some shopping. I wonder where we're going for dinner. I guess since we're going to Ginza it'll be fancy. I better go get ready  
**(Later) -- ** I had such a great time tonight. But T.K did put one damper on the evening when he told me he needed to go to Kyoto on a three week business trip and he'll be gone over Valentine's Day. I offered to go with him but he said that it would be best if I stayed here to keep planning the wedding. I guess he's right, the wedding won't plan itself. T.K leaves on the tenth so going to do Friday and Saturday up big. I'll be counting the days until he returns and that won't be until the third of March. I wish I could go with him.

**February 8 --**T.K is picking me up soon but I had to write down what happened yesterday. Jun had her surgery, the doctors are very optimistic that her foot will heal properly. However she has to remain in the hospital until the end of April and even then she'll be in physotheorpy until at least July. Just my luck, now Mimi can be my back-up maid-of-honour. 

_Author's Note: Ginza is a shopping district in Tokyo. And for all Jun fans, she doesn't die or anything, though this will be her last appearance in the story as far as I know. My guess is that she falls in love with an intern at the hospital or something._ 1. Kari's Diary chapter 1 2. Kari's Diary chapter 2 3. Kari's Diary chapter 3 4. Kari's Diary chapter 4 


	5. Kari's Diary Ch 5

**February 12 -- **T.K's been gone for a whole two days and I can hardly stand his absence. I almost wish something would happen to take my mind off of how much I miss him. Tai and Sora are taking me out tonight in hopes of cheering me up. I doubt it will work. We're going to the new club in the Akasaka District. The club supposedly has great Mexican food . That should be interesting. Tai is picking me up in about an hour, then we'll meet Sora after her doctor's appointment. I hope my brother can keep my mind off my T.K for one evening.

**February 14 --**Well, I got my wish, or rather my almost wish. Sora's in the hospital. The doctors think that its a mild case of food poisoning but they're keeping her at the hospital until they know for sure that the baby is safe. I'm on my way to the hospital now but this train goes so slowly! Oh...I have e-mail, it maybe from Tai about Sora.  
**(A few minutes later)** **--**The e-mail was from Tai. He said that Sora has taken a turn for the worse. He said Sora may be losing the baby. Oh, I hope not! I better call Mimi.  
**(Later) --** Well, I'm at the hospital and it seems that Sora may be out of the woods, but the baby's still critical. The doctors think that they may have to deliver the baby prematurely if there are any more complications with the medication they are giving Sora. I hope they do have to.

**February 15 --** Still at the hospital. Sora's doing much better and the doctors are hopeful that the baby will pull through. Matt and Mimi are here with Tai and me, T.K had to go back to work, but said that I should call him the minute we hear any news. Hopefully I won't have to tell him any bad news. The doctor's coming now, so I'm going to see what he has to say.  
**(Later) --** The doctor said that Sora needs to be on complete bed rest until the baby is born. Other than needing constant supervision, she should be fine and so should the baby. That's good news ! I think I'll go home now so that I can take a shower and be home when T.K gets there. I've been neglecting him lately. I know he understands, but I'm sure that he's hurt over my inattentiveness.

**February 17 --** Last night T.K was so sweet! Because our Valentine's Day date was ruined, he took me out to see a play and to dinner. It was sooo romantic! I think that my lips are still puffy! He also gave an engagement ring! I can hardly wait for June! We're finally getting married!! 

**February 24 --**I've kind of messed up with T.K. We had a HUGE fight last night. I mean **MAJOR**! T.K. thought that now that we're 'officially' engaged I would sleep with him. I told him that I wasn't in the mood, (which I wasn't) and he took it to mean that I didn't love him. I told him that that wasn't true, but guys never listen. I'm writing in the park because T.K was being so unreasonable. If he can't see that I have too much stress in my life right now, with Sora and the baby and our wedding plans, then I'm not sure if he is the man for me. Tai and Sora have enough to worry about without me moving back in with them, Matt and Mimi are on an extensive tour of America, and Davis would love to have me, but I'm engaged so going there is out of the question ! 

**February 25 --** Last night I was so mad that I just grabbed my stuff and walked around all night. In my opinion T.K just asked me to marry him so he could get some. Horny fool! Hold on my cell phone's ringing.  
**(Later) --**That was Tai calling to tell me that Sora's in the hospital again. I'm on my way there now. Trains are so slow but cars are too expensive right now. I suppose I should call T.K and tell him about Sora but he was suck a jerk last night! I'll call him from the hospital. 

**February 26 --** Still at the hospital, the doctors, including Joe, have told us that its only a matter of time before the medication stops working and Sora has the baby. They're hoping its later rather than sooner. T.K's here with me, Tai made me call him, he's trying to be supportive but I can tell he's still upset. I suppose I should apologize even if I think that _he_ should.  
**(Later) --** Well, I apologized to T.K but I may as well have saved my breath. He just seems to have a one track mind and that's getting me into his bed. Here's my brother and his wife in the hospital, my new little niece or nephew that may or may not make it and all T.K can think about is getting me into bed! I don't think now is the time or the place for that.

**February 28--** Sora's still in the hospital and will remain until the baby is birth. I think Tai is relived to have Sora in expert hands. I'm moving in with Tai temporarily until T.K and I can work things out. Whenever that will be. Anyway, I think that our wedding plans are on hold for now though. Yolei and Sora have both told me to go ahead and plan the wedding and that everything will blow over soon. I'm not so sure. T.K and I haven't spoken civilly to each other since our fight. I hope the girls are right though. 1. Kari's Diary chapter 1 2. Kari's Diary chapter 2 3. Kari's Diary chapter 3 4. Kari's Diary chapter 4 5. Kari's Diary chapter 5 


	6. Kari's Diary Ch 6

**March 7 -- **Well, T.K hasn't called me in a week and I'm really beginning to miss him. I almost called him, but decided he needs to make the first move this time.

**March 14 --** I miss T.K terribly but I'm not going to give in. Just like I didn't give in with the whole "stay-at-home-wife" thing. Tai is telling me to quit being so stubborn and call, but he doesn't understand what its like to be expected to give into every whim that someone else has for your life. Sora's doing better but the waiting game continues. Twice we rushed to the hospital and each time the doctors managed to stop the contractions. They told us that they can't pump any more drugs into her system without hurting the baby, so the next time the contactions start is the end of Sora's pregnancy.

**March 21 --** Still no baby, that's a good sign. Still no T.K, that's not a good sign. I wonder if we just need some space?

**March 28 --** Oh, Kari! I'm so sorry! I know you don't want me snooping in your stuff but I figure you wouldn't mind since you're in a coma. I can't believe I was so STUPID! I should have called you weeks ago to apologize but I was so stubborn. Now you're in a coma and may not come out. The accident was all my fault, if only I had been on the train with you then it would be me hooked up to all these machines. I guess I should tell you exactly what happened after the trains collided. Well, there was a great deal of smoke, or so I'm told anyway, and rescue workers worked as fast as they could to free everyone from both trains. You were one of the last ones to be pulled from the wreckage before the trains exploded in flames. The ambulances rushed you here to the hospital and while they were working on you, you're heart stopped. Oh, I can barely stand to write this. I love you, Kari! They had to hook you up to all sorts of machines and after that they found out that a bit of steel had embedded itself deep into your head. The called Tai, cause they found his number in your cell phone and he rushed down here and called me. Now, the doctors have repaired as much as they can but the rest is up to you, Kari. Fight! Come back to me, my sweet Kari!  
**(Later, around midnight) --** Oh Kari, the doctors have almost given up hope because they say that you don't seem to have the will to live another day. Each time I hear them say it, I know that its my fault. If only I hadn't said all those nasty things about and to you, you might have the will, at least, to live. Please come back to me my dear, sweet Kari!

1. Kari's Diary chapter 12. Kari's Diary chapter 23. Kari's Diary chapter 34. Kari's Diary chapter 45. Kari's Diary chapter 56. Kari's Diary chapter 6   
  
_I realize that this is an extremely short chapter but I figured that everyone would probably appreciate a short chapter as opposed to none at all. I hope to update more often now, but if you've read my bio recently, you can tell that I'm very busy. Please review!! Chaio!_


	7. Kari's Diary Ch 7

**March 30-- **The doctors have taken you off some of the machines, I'm hoping this is a good sign. I'll have to ask Joe when he comes to see you. He'll give me a straight answer. I hope that you will be better soon. I can hardly wait to kiss you and have you respond to me. I can't go on without you Kari!  
**(Later) --** Hi Kari! This is Tai. I know I'm not supposed to be in your stuff, but T.K told me what he's been doing and it seems therapeutic. Sora's doing o.k. and so's the baby. The doctors expect that she may be able to hold on for another two weeks, possibly three. I'm going to be a father, Kari! I need you here to help me. I don't know the first thing about babies. When you come home I want you to help me. We want you to move in with us until the wedding. T.K has already agreed. Sora doesn't know that you're here and no one is going to tell her until after the baby is born. But by then you'll be at home getting ready for your big day. Come back to us, Kari, and soon! -Tai

**March 31 --**You are doing better today. You're still not conscious, but te doctors are more hopeful now than they were a few days ago. Your vitals are better adn you might be removed from the ventilator this afternoon. Kari, please wake up! I miss you and want to apologize to you in person for our fight. It was wrong of me to expect you to put your career on hold for my fantazies. I'm sorry for kicking you out of the apartment too. The time we spent apart gave me a lot of tiem to think and I've come to the conclusion that we need to work out our differences in a civil manner, without just going straight into a yelling match. It also made me realize that I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I am truly sorry that I ever let them cross my mind.  
**(Later, afternoon) --** Well, the doctors took the ventilator off and you seem to be breathing ok on your own. They're still monitoring your oxygen levels very closely. I think that I'm going to go home to shower and get a bit of sleep. But I'll be back soon.   
**(Later, evening) --** Oh Kari! I can't believe that you're just lying ther not moving and connected to all these machines. T.K. and Tai say that you've improved a lot already since the accident, but I still can't believe it. Matt and I came back from America as soon as we got Tai's message. I'm going to make sure that you could possibly need, you'll have. The doctors have forbidden most kinds of flowers and anything with too much purfume. If you ask me, this hospital needs to be sprayed with some kind of air freshener. Anyway, Matt is telling me to stopping hogging the book, so much love, Mimi  
Hey Kari! Matt here. I'm not exactly sure what to say...er...write, but T.K and Tai tell me its very therapeutic to communicate with you in this way. They say that they can write down what they don't think they can say out loud. So I'm gonna give it a try.  
I realize that after our first Digi World Adventure I've kinda been, well, out of your life. I didn't mean to be, but being several years older will do that. When I heard that T.K had asked you out, I was thrilled. And T.K was so happy adn all I want is for my little brother to be happy. You make him happy, so I'm happy. I also know that Tai is also very happy for you, even though he secreetly hates T.K for taking you away from him. He only wants what's best for his little sister. I realize that T.K has screwed up rolyally in the past few months, but I know that he's very sorry. I'm going to give him a few tips however, I hope you don't mind. I was in complete shock when we received Tai's message in America. Mimi had to force me to move, and during the whole flight I kept thinking about how I would feel if something would happen to my Mimi. I was crying, Kari, crying! I could only imagine what T.K was feeling and that made it worse. Mimi was the strong one, she called the airlines, she called the cab when we got here to Japan and she called the hospital to tell T.K that we were coming. You're like a sister to me, and soon you will be. That is if you're still going to marry that goofy brother of mine. Please wake up so that I can tell you exactly what you mean to me. I know it sounds corny, but I can't help myself. I guess T.K and Tai were right. Good night, and I'll come back everyday until you come out of the hospital. Love, Matt.

1. Kari's Diary chapter 12. Kari's Diary chapter 23. Kari's Diary chapter 34. Kari's Diary chapter 45. Kari's Diary chapter 56. Kari's Diary chapter 67. Kari's Diary chapter 7   



	8. Not a Chapter, but a notice to all my re...

Hello all my faithful readers,  
  
I apologize to you for not updating as promptly as I should. I have recently become very busy and have not even had time to check my email. I know that this is disappointing for you and I will try to update soon. If I don't update in the next while please forgive me.  
  
This is just a short taste of what's been going on in my life recently...  
  
I went on vacation for a week, we bought new property that included a house trailer. I've been insanely busy and haven't checked my email for about a week and a half. When we got back it turn out that they wanted to move the trailer a whole 24 hours earlier than we expected so we had to scramble to get everything done on time. Then on Saturday the firefighters came and burned down the old house that was on the property...I have pictures and will be setting up a temp. website to display them. I also had to do camera at my church on the same night and work in the morning...for the last time...grrr...the job hunt begins. Anyways, we then had to clean the trailer because this guy had never opened the windows or cleaned up after himself....really disgusting...it took me a whole day to clean the stove top, that's nasty let me tell you. It still stinks but not nearly as bad as before.   
  
So, I'm out of a job, busy with my church commitments, doing stuff that needs to be done, and trying not to freak out with all the other stuff that I'm doing.  
  
I realise that this won't excuse me from not updating, however, I do hope that everyone that reads this will cut me a little bit of slack until fall.   
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories and I hope that you will continue to do so once I begin to update again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Princess Roly 


End file.
